There are conventional game systems in which a player can play a game with more realistic gameplay by game operations of moving a controller device itself. For example, there are game systems which have a player character execute a golf swing action in a virtual game space in response to an operation of swinging a controller device as if it was a golf club.
In such a game system, a game image is displayed on a display device (television) provided in front of a player. This game image is an image showing a player character in a so-called “objective perspective”, and while it is easy to grasp the position of the player character and the position and the attitude of the golf club, the image is less realistic. Thus, although such a game system allows the player to perform a game operation by an operation similar to a swing action of actually swinging a golf club, there is room for improvement in terms of providing a realistic game that feels as if the player was playing actual golf.
Therefore, in example embodiments, the present specification discloses a game system, a game device, a game program and a game process method with which it is possible to provide a more realistic game in which game operations are performed by moving a controller device.
(1)
An example game system described in the present specification includes a game device, a controller device, and a portable display device.
The controller device includes an attitude data output section and an operation data output section. The attitude data output section outputs attitude data based on an attitude of the controller device. The operation data output section transmits operation data including the attitude data to the game device.
The game device includes a first receiving section, a game process section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The first receiving section receives the operation data from the controller device. The game process section performs a game control process based on the operation data to generate a first game image and a second game image based on a result of performing the game control process. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a predetermined display device separate from the portable display device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the portable display device.
The portable display device includes a second receiving section and a display section. The second receiving section receives the second game image from the game device. The display section displays the second game image.
The game process section includes an attitude calculation section, an object control section, a first image generation section, and a second image generation section. The attitude calculation section calculates an attitude of the controller device based on the operation data. The object control section moves a first object placed in a virtual game space based on the attitude of the controller device. The first image generation section generates the first game image by setting a first virtual camera so that the first object is included in a viewing field range. The second image generation section generates a second game image including an image representing at least a part of the first object when a predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device.
The “game device” may be any information processing device capable of performing game processes to generate an image based on the game processes. The game device may be a single-purpose information processing device for games, or a general-purpose information processing device such as an ordinary personal computer.
The “controller device” may further include other components such as a controller described in the embodiment to be described below, in addition to the components described above. For example, the controller device may further include a display mechanism and a sound output mechanism.
The term “portable” means that the device has such a size that it can be held and moved by the user, and the position thereof can be changed to another position by the user. The “portable display device” may be fixed (not moved) during a game as in the embodiment to be described below, or may be moved around during a game.
The “game system” may only include a game device, a controller device, and a portable display device, and may or may not include the predetermined display device for displaying the first game image. That is, the game system may be provided in a form that does not include the display device.
The “attitude data” is a concept that includes data representing the attitude of the controller device and changes of the attitude. The “attitude data” may be any data as long as the game process section can calculate (estimate) the attitude of the controller device based on the attitude data.
As long as the “predetermined display device” is separate from the portable display device, it may be any display device capable of displaying the first game image generated by the game device, as well as than the television 2 illustrated in the embodiment to be described below. For example, the “predetermined display device” may be a display device formed integral (in a single housing) with the game device.
The “image representing at least a part of the first object” may be generated by any method, and it may be obtained by generating an image of the first object as seen from a virtual camera set in the game space or may be provided in advance in the game device or the game program.
The phrase “when a predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device” means a state where the predetermined axis of the controller device extends toward the portable display device or the vicinity thereof. For example, in a case in which the controller device includes an image-capturing device, the game device may determine that “the predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device” if the image-capturing device is capturing an image of the portable display device (if the portable display device is included in the image-capturing range of the image-capturing device).
With the configuration (1) above, the player can move the first object in the game space by a game operation of changing the attitude of the controller device. The image representing at least a part of the first object is displayed on the portable display device when a predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward the portable display device. Therefore, by looking at the game image displayed on the portable display device, the player can feel as if the player was moving the first object by moving the controller device, thus allowing for a more realistic operation.
The image of the first object on the portable display device is displayed only when the controller device is in a particular attitude. Therefore, it may be difficult for the player to grasp the position/attitude of the first object in the game space solely from the second game image displayed on the portable display device. In contrast, with the configuration (1) above, since the first game image including the first object is displayed on the predetermined display device, the player can easily grasp the position and the attitude of the first object. Thus, with the configuration (1) above, it is possible to provide realistic operations for the player, and it is possible to present, to the player, game images with which the player can easily perform the operations.
(2)
The second image generation section may generate a second game image including an image representing a second object placed in the game space. Then, the object control section moves the second object on at least a condition that the first object and the second object have come into contact with each other.
The “image representing the second object” may be generated by any method, and it may be obtained by generating an image of the second object as seen from a virtual camera set in the game space or may be provided in advance in the game device or the game program.
The “second image generation section” may use at least the condition that the first object and the second object have come into contact with each other, as the condition for moving the second object, and may set an additional condition. For example, the additional condition may be the velocity of the first object be greater than or equal to a predetermined velocity, a predetermined operation be performed on a predetermined button of the controller device, etc.
With the configuration (2) above, the player can move the second object by moving the controller device to control the first object so that the first object hits the second object. That is, with the configuration (2) above, the game operation of hitting the second object by moving the controller device can be made more realistic.
(3)
The object control section may control the first object so that the first object contacts the second object in the game space when a predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward an image representing the second object displayed on the portable display device.
The phrase “when a predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward an image representing the second object displayed on the portable display device” means, ideally, a state where the straight line obtained by extending the predetermined axis crosses the image representing the second object. However, the configuration (3) above does not mean that the first object contacts the second object only when the straight line obtained by extending the predetermined axis crosses the image representing the second object. That is, the object control section may bring the first object into contact with the second object also when the predetermined axis points at a position in the vicinity of the image representing the second object. In a case where the process of adjusting the attitude of the first object is performed for the purpose of making the game operation easier, as in the embodiment to be described below, the first object may be brought into contact with the second object even when the predetermined axis is not pointing at the image representing the second object.
With the configuration (3) above, the first object contacts the second object in the game space when the predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward the image representing the second object. In this case, the image of the first object and the image of the second object are both displayed on the portable display device. Therefore, the player can hit the second object with the first object in the virtual space by directing the controller device toward the image of the second object in the real space. The operation of hitting the second object with the first object controlled by the player can be made more realistic.
(4)
The object control section may calculate a moving velocity of the second object based on a velocity of the controller device when the first object and the second object come into contact with each other.
The “velocity of the controller device” may be the moving velocity or the angular velocity of the controller device.
With the configuration (4) above, the second object moves with a velocity based on the velocity of the controller device when the first object and the second object come into contact with each other. Therefore, the player can move the second object by an operation of swinging the controller device, and since the moving velocity of the second object can be changed based on how fast the controller device is swung, the operation of moving the second object can be made more realistic.
(5)
The object control section may calculate a moving direction of the second object based on an attitude of the controller device for rotation about a predetermined axis when the first object and the second object come into contact with each other.
With the configuration (5) above, the moving direction of the second object changes based on the direction of the controller device when the first object and the second object come into contact with each other. Therefore, the player can move the second object by an operation of swinging the controller device and can also change the moving direction of the second object depending on the direction of the controller device when it is swung, and therefore the operation of moving the second object can be made more realistic.
(6)
The attitude data output section may output attitude data including captured image data of a captured image captured by an image-capturing device provided in the controller device. Then, the object control section calculates the attitude of the controller device based on a position, in the captured image, of a predetermined image-capturing object provided on the portable display device, and controls the first object based on the attitude of the controller device.
The “captured image data” may be the image data itself of the captured image or may be data representing information obtained from the captured image (e.g., information indicating the position of a predetermined image-capturing object in the captured image such as the marker coordinates in the embodiment to be described below).
With the configuration (6) above, the attitude of the controller device is calculated based on the position of the image-capturing object in the captured image. Therefore, it is possible to accurately calculate the attitude of the controller device, and it is therefore possible to accurately control the action of the first object using the controller device.
(7)
The object control section may calculate the attitude of the controller device based on the captured image data so that a predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device when the image-capturing device is capturing an image of the image-capturing object.
With the configuration (7) above, it is possible to accurately determine whether the image-capturing direction of the controller device is directed toward the portable display device, irrespective of the positional relationship between the controller device and the portable display device. Therefore, the configuration (7) above is particularly advantageous in a case in which a predetermined process is performed depending on the positional relationship between the controller device and the portable display device, as with the configuration (1) above.
(8)
The attitude data output section may include a sensor whose detection result varies based on the attitude of the controller device, and output attitude data which further includes output data of the sensor. Then, the object control section calculates the attitude of the controller device based on the output data of the sensor, and adjusts the calculated attitude based on the captured image data when the image-capturing device is capturing an image of the image-capturing object.
With the configuration (8) above, it is possible to more accurately calculate the attitude of the controller device by calculating the attitude of the controller device by further using the output of the sensor whose detection result varies based on the attitude.
(9)
The attitude data output section may include an acceleration sensor and a gyrosensor as the sensor. Then, the attitude data includes acceleration data detected by the acceleration sensor and angular velocity data detected by the gyrosensor. The object control section adjusts, using the acceleration data and the captured image data, the attitude of the controller device calculated based on the angular velocity data.
With the configuration (9) above, it is possible to more accurately calculate the attitude of the controller device using the detection result of the acceleration sensor and the gyrosensor.
(10)
The second image generation section may place a second virtual camera in the game space to generate, as the second game image, an image representing the game space as seen from the second virtual camera.
With the configuration (10) above, since the second game image is generated using the second virtual camera placed in the game space, the game device can generate the second game image without providing image data in advance.
(11)
The second image generation section may generate the second game image using image data representing an object stored in a memory accessible from the game device.
With the configuration (11) above, the second image generation section may use image data stored in the memory for at least some of the plurality of objects to be displayed as the second game image, whereas images may be generated using the virtual camera for the other objects. That is, the second image generation section may generate the game image by combining images provided in advance with images generated using the virtual camera.
With the configuration (11) above, since the second game image is generated using image data provided in advance, it is possible to generate more realistic game images by simple processes.
(12)
The second image generation section generate the second game image so that an image representing at least a part of the first object is displayed at a position based on the attitude of the controller device.
With the configuration (12) above, the display position of the image representing at least a part of the first object changes based on the attitude of the controller device. Thus, the operation of controlling the action of the first object using the controller device can be made more realistic.
(13)
The second image generation section may generate the second game image so that an image representing at least a part of the first object is displayed in a direction based on the attitude of the controller device for rotation about the predetermined axis.
With the configuration (13) above, the display direction of the image representing at least a part of the first object changes based on the direction of the controller device. Thus, the operation of controlling the action of the first object using the controller device can be made more realistic.
(14)
Another example game system described in the present specification includes a game device, a controller device, and a portable display device. The game system includes an operation data obtaining section, an attitude calculation section, an object control section, a first image generation section, and a second image generation section. The operation data obtaining section obtains operation data including attitude data based on an attitude of the controller device. The attitude calculation section calculates the attitude of the controller device based on the operation data. The object control section moves a predetermined object placed in a virtual game space based on the attitude of the controller device. The first image generation section generates, as a game image to be displayed on a predetermined display device separate from the portable display device, the first game image by setting a first virtual camera so that the predetermined object is included in a viewing field range. The second image generation section generates, as a game image to be displayed on the portable display device, a second game image including an image representing at least a part of the first object when a predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device.
With the configuration (14) above, as with the configuration (1) above, the first object in the game space is moved by a game operation of changing the attitude of the controller device, and the image representing at least a part of the first object is displayed on the portable display device when a predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward the portable display device. Therefore, the player can feel as if the player was moving the first object by moving the controller device, thus allowing for a more realistic operation. As with the configuration (1) above, since the first game image including the first object is displayed on the predetermined display device, the player can easily grasp the position and the attitude of the first object. Thus, with the configuration (14) above, it is possible to provide realistic operations for the player, and it is possible to present, to the player, game images with which the player can easily perform the operations.
(15)
Another example game system described in the present specification includes a game device, a controller device, and a portable display device. The game system includes an object control section, a first display control section, and a second display control section. The object control section calculates an attitude of the controller device, and control an attitude of a club in a virtual game space based on the attitude of the controller device. The first display control section displays an image of the game space including the club on a predetermined display device separate from the portable display device. The second display control section displays an image representing a ball placed in the game space on the portable display device, and displaying, on the portable display device, an image representing a tip of the club, together with the image representing the ball, when a predetermined axis of the controller device extends toward the portable display device.
With the configuration (15) above, the operation of moving the club in the virtual game space by moving the controller device can be made more realistic by placing the portable display device at an appropriate position (e.g., on the floor surface in front of the player).
(16)
An example game device described in the present specification is a game device capable of capable of communicating with a controller device and a portable display device. The game device includes a receiving section, a game process section, a first image output section, and a second image output section. The receiving section receives, from the controller device, operation data including attitude data based on an attitude of the controller device. The game process section performs a game control process based on the operation data to generate a first game image and a second game image based on a result of performing the game control process. The first image output section outputs the first game image to a predetermined display device separate from the portable display device. The second image output section outputs the second game image to the portable display device so as to display the second game image on the portable display device.
The game process section includes an attitude calculation section, an object control section, a first image generation section, and a second image generation section. The attitude calculation section calculates an attitude of the controller device based on the operation data. The object control section moves a first object placed in a virtual game space based on the attitude of the controller device. The first image generation section generates the first game image by setting a first virtual camera so that the first object is included in a viewing field range. The second image generation section generates a second game image including an image representing at least a part of the first object when a predetermined axis of the controller device lies within a predetermined range including such a direction that the predetermined axis extends toward the portable display device.
With the configuration (16) above, as with the configuration (1) above, it is possible to provide a realistic operation to the player and to present to the player a game image which makes it easier to perform the operation.
The present specification also discloses a computer-readable storage medium storing a game program which instructs a computer of a game device to function as various mechanisms equivalent to various sections of the game device in the configurations (1) to (16) above. The present specification also discloses a game process method to be executed in the game system of the configurations (1) to (15) above.
With the game system, the game device, the storage medium storing a game program, and the game process method described above, the first object in the game space is moved by a game operation of changing the attitude of the controller device, and the image representing at least a part of the first object is displayed on the portable display device when a predetermined axis of the controller device is directed toward the portable display device. Therefore, the player can feel as if the player was moving the first object by moving the controller device, thus allowing for a more realistic operation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.